Sharena/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Sharena (Heroes) Tap Battle * "Ah! W-wait a minute... I'm still getting ready!" Home * "I'm going to become friends with every Hero-ever! Oh, what a grand party it will be!" * "Oh, are you possibly on patrol, Kiran? Well, of course you are. You're the best. Really, the BEST." * "I often write letters to my mother. We live in the same castle, but we rarely have a chance to speak! * "My brother prefers not to burden me. I suppose that could mean that he thinks I'm not up to the task." * "Oh, do you have time to chat, Summoner? I'm a great listener. Bet you didn't know that!" * "How do you do? Huh? So this is another Askran Kingdom... Hey, tell me! How's the ME here? Nice, right?" (Greeting from friend) * "You know, I consider it a high honor and an exceptional privilege to spend these moments with you. Aw, who am I kidding, Summoner? Ha! Let's drop all that royal jibber-jabber. It's just us, right? Right! The thing is, I love being around you. I've never been happier! Sure, you're a valuable addition to the Order of Heroes—blah, blah, blabbity, blah. But after spending so much time with you, I just think of you more like...a close friend. Do you feel the same? Are we friends? Best friends? On our way to being best friends? We are? Er, which one? Never mind. I'm just delighted... so delighted...so very... Waah! You've made me cry, you silly goose. I won't forget this day. Why, I'll save all my tears of happiness in a vial to remind me—forever!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *giggle* * "Hah! What was that?! A sneak attack?!" * "If there's one thing I'm really good at, it's lighting up the room!" * "How do you do?" * "The Order of Heroes is simply spectacular since you showed up." * "I know my brother can be a bit serious but, I think he's quite fond of you." * "You know, I pledge forever and ever to be your number one fan." * "I wish I could summon Heroes like you; then we'd really have a party!" Map * "Let's go!" * "My turn!" * "Yes?" Level up * "How wonderful. It's my time to shine!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm delighted to rise to the occasion!" (3-4 stats up) * "Eeep! Sorry. I know that I can do better." (1-2 stats up) * "More power? For me? I may well faint away!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here I go!" * "Ladies first!" * "Found your weak spot!" * "There's my opening!" Defeat * "How...?" Sharena (Hares at the Fair) Tap Battle * "Sorry to keep you waiting! All right! Here we go, together now- I'm hopping your way!" Summoned * "Hi there! I'm Princess Sharena of Askr! I'm ready to hop-hop-hop my way through the spring festival!" Home * "Did you see Alfonse all dressed up for the spring festival? My brother looks so adorable, doesn't he? Hee-hee!" * "Alfonse was telling me there are actually Heroes who can turn into bunnies! I want a bunny pal." * "Why don't you dress up like a bunny, too? It won't be as embarrassing if we're all in this together!" * "There you are. Are you ready to practice? Welcome to Sharena's bunny hop academy!" * "My mother loves festivals. I'm sure she'd be delighted if I dropped by to say hello dressed like this!" * "Hoppy spring from a happy bunny! That was quite the rabbit pun, if I do say so myself. Oh, right...Friend says hello!" (Greeting from friend) * "Well, Summoner... Are you ready to join the bunny brigade? Come on now, don't be shy... Just put this on! Even for a moment... You're not up for it? Aww... You know, I'm not dressed this way because I want to be. I just thought it might make your day a little brighter! I had to gather up all of my courage to put this costume on, so...why don't you join me? You aren't buying it, are you? Aww! I really wanted to see a bunny summoner!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "It's your super bun-bun pal, Sharena!" * "Agh! You startled me!" * "I've got the look down, but... What would a bunny rabbit SAY?" * "You know...this outfit, it's...a little..." * "You like this outfit? You aren't kidding, are you? You're making me blush!" * "Well, if I'm going to be a bunny, I want lots of bunny Heroes to be friends with!" * "Even when spring is over, I'll always be your super bun-bun pal, Sharena!" Map * "Here I am!" * "Hopping to it!" * "I gotcha!" Level up * "Spring is here, everybody!" (5-6 stats up) * "Clearly, all the effort I put in to bunny-hop practice has paid off." (3-4 stats up) * "The breeze is so warm that it's making me a little sleepy..." (1-2 stats up) * "Oooh, I'm just jumping for joy!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here!" * "Spring, spring, spring!" * "Here comes the sunshine!" * "I'm hopping your way!" Defeat * "But it's spring!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes